Max Franklin
Max Franklin 'is a character featured in Nemo's fanfiction,''Glee:The New Revolution.He is a member of Mr.M's new glee club,The Melodic Notes.He is potrayed by ''Drake and Josh ''and ''Grow Up Timmy Turner ''star, '''Drake Bell. Personality His wrecked childhood makes up for the reason he has such a hate for life.He experienced a lot of pain and hurt which resulted in his character now.The only way for him to relieve the tension of his past is either smoking or sleeping with endless girls.He has a natural impulse to rebel and do things that he's not supposed to.He's very smart but is very troubled. Biography Prior to Here's To The Beginning Max was the middle child born to Martin Franklin and Eloise Franklin.He joined big brother Ross and when he was three, little brother,Christian came into the family.When Max was five,there was a big Franklin family reunion in North Carolina but sadly Christian fell sick two days before it was time to drive out.By persuasion of Eloise's mother,Martin and Eloise agreed to go on to the reunion and Eloise's mother would tend to Ross,Max,and Christian.That same night,Max and his siblings were woken up at around two in the morning to hear that their parents were killed in a fatal car crash by a drunk driver that included 2 other cars.No one survived the crash. After the crash,Max,Christian,and Ross lived with Eloise's mother.Ross dealt with the death by sports growing up and Christian was so young he barely remembered.However,Max didn't deal with it well at all.He loved his parents dearly and couldn't handle that they were gone. However he grew he began releasing himself through playing the guitar and his music.His grandmother,Ruthie, thought that it would be a good release for him.It made things easier. But things once again took a sudden turn for the worse when Ruthie became ill as well.Ruthie had diabetes and out of nowhere she slipped into a diabetic coma.Max once again felt like his life was being shattered.This time,Ross was old enough and was able to prove in court that he could take care of Max and Christian. Ever since Max has been living with Ross,Christian,and Ross's wife,Tiara.The pain from losing his parents and his grandmother being ill became so much for Max that he now uses sex to relieve the anger he feels inside.He sleeps with whoever he wants to and breaks whatever rules he feels is neccesary.Max does whatever he wantsand does not care what people think. Ross tries to get through to Max's head but he does not listen. Max does well as far as his grades go,but socially he's not the best person to be around.He drinks,does whatever he wants,and uses girls like tools. Season One Here's To The Beginning The Conflict Of Interest Let's Duet! (Do It) Songs Solos Who Says by John Mayer in Here's To The Beginning Duets Group Songs Here's 2 Us by Victorious in Here's To The Beginning C'Mon by Ke$ha in The Conflict Of Interest Get This Party Started by P!nk in The Conflict Of Interest We Are Young by Fun featuring Janelle Monae (Glee) in The Conflict Of Interest Gallery SS.jpg Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Melodic Notes Members Category:Characters